


the waltz of the snowflakes

by Fluoradine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda??) - Freeform, Dancing, Dessert & Sweets, Dreams, Established Relationship, Genyatta Secret Santa 2017, Gift Giving, Gifts, Inspired by Music, M/M, Royalty, Slow Dancing, Swordfighting, The Nutcracker, Winter, i may have gone overboard here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluoradine/pseuds/Fluoradine
Summary: Genji receives a gift from Zenyatta that reminds him of everything he wants to give to him someday. Later that night, he dreams about the gift coming to life in a rather strange way....My contribution for the genyatta secret santa, for excelsheep on tumblr - happy holidays, lemon!





	the waltz of the snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i might've gone a little bit overboard with the 'spirit of christmas or nutcracker ballet' prompt - but honestly this was one of the most fun things I've gotten to write in a while. I pretty much fell in love with the nutcracker music while using it as writing music, so that didn't exactly help me calm myself down, but I'm so glad I got to do it in the first place. I hope you love it as much as I do, lemon and everyone else who reads, and have a great holiday season!!
> 
> and please remember to leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed!

There was another world alive at the top of the mountain. The monastery that Genji called home sat high above the clouds, dusted by snow year-round and encircled with wispy waves of mist. The sanctum buildings scattered around the grounds were hand-painted works of art, dripping gold and reflecting the blue sky in every stone. Such sights often weaved their way into Genji’s dreams, inspiring his fantasies and always reminding him of how lucky he was to spend his life here. 

But if the monastery was gorgeous throughout the year, then it was ethereal in the winter. Genji had loved the season since his childhood in chilly Hanamura, but the winter there barely compared to the same season in his new home. Here, icicles would grow to the size of swords once December came, and the whole mountain would come alive with sparkling colour. Genji found himself taking long walks down to the village when it was warmer, and always felt lucky to hear the sound of their bells and get a glimpse of their lanterns in the nighttime. 

His love for winter was both rivalled and matched by Zenyatta, who made an activity out of preparing for the season. While there were always plenty of candles inside the monastery, they seemed to grow in number as the days got colder, and the amount of holly plants Genji found around was starting to concern him. But Zenyatta was happy, and it was easy to see how much delight the winter inspired in him. And getting to see that in him so often made Genji wish that these months would never end. 

Snow had been falling non-stop since last week, and Genji and Zenyatta had made a habit out of waking early to watch it together. It had been years since Genji had enjoyed such a simple thing, and he’d been convinced that he couldn’t after everything that had happened. But all his worries melted away like ice whenever he was sitting with Zenyatta in the sunrise. He would get up peacefully, rest his head on Zenyatta’s shoulder and watch silently as the glittering flakes fell, spinning and twirling to the gentle music of the wind. 

But Zenyatta hadn’t been there this morning to watch their dance. Genji had read the note left on the windowsill, reminding him that there was a winter market in the village that he’d been waiting to go to. It felt distasteful to be watching the fresh snowfall without his master beside him, and so Genji had left their shared room in the frigid air for the cozy main sanctum, carrying knitting needles and a plan to make the perfect gift. 

Snow kept trickling down outside as Genji knit Zenyatta’s gift for the season - a shawl, with gold and red cross-stitches that he carefully sewed into the white wool. The idea was something he’d thought of last night when Zenyatta had nearly frozen outside, and noted how thin all the blankets they had in their room were. It was a very small gift, and nothing like what Genji really wanted to give his master, but he hoped it would suffice for now. 

The hours he worked passed quietly, and he’d found Zenyatta in the kitchen near sunset with a mess of boxes floating around him. They opened and examined most of the trinkets together without trouble, but it wasn’t until Zenyatta took out a circular red pot that Genji fell still, staring underneath his mask at the small toy. 

“What is that?” he asked as Zenyatta carefully placed it on the carpet, letting go of the sides as if it was made of glass. 

“It was going to be a gift for you. But I suppose it holds no surprise value now that you have already seen it.”

“A surprise is not always necessary for gift-giving.” Genji said, leaning in closer to inspect the pot. Paintings of a little girl and a tall tree wove around its sides, some of the colour already chipped off. “You might not know if they’ll like it or not.”

“Oh, then forgive me, Genji. It was very impolite to assume you would think it was pretty.”

“You know I was only joking, master.” He chuckled at the joke, and although his expression was covered by his mask, Zenyatta could always tell when he was smiling. “May I?”

“Of course.” Zenyatta nodded, and Genji gently picked up the pot, admiring the acrylic paintings with his fingers like they were still wet. 

But as he traced them, he felt a bump, and looked to see a golden clip attached to the front. Carefully, he slid it open, and raised the lid to see a much larger painting of the same little girl standing by an elegantly-dressed man. Genji was already surprised to see more artwork, but noticed something standing in the middle of the bowl. It was so small he could barely see it, but when he leaned in, he saw what it was - a tiny doll dressed in a red coat and top hat, spinning slowly as if caught up in a dance. 

Genji stared in stunned silence. He hadn’t seen a music box in years. The windup dial was so small that he had missed it, and his fingers frantically searched for it before finding the small stick and winding it five times with caution. A symphony of bells and violins drifted out of the box that matched the spinning doll’s time almost perfectly, and made Genji’s human heart stop and swell. 

“Master, this is….” The gift was more beautiful than anything he had been given in years. Genji was at a loss for words. “This is wonderful. Thank you, thank you so much…where did you get it?”

“I was sold it by a very nice vendor for an unusual price,” Zenyatta explained. “She said it was a craft from Europe - something from last century.”

“Last century? You spoil me too much, master.” Genji said as he set the music box down. 

“Yes, it is quite the antique. Apparently it is a prop from a story - one about fairies, dancers, and holiday sweets from another world.” He shrugged his shoulders as he moved to unbox other things. “But I would be none the wiser to knowing it. From what I’ve heard, it must be quite the fantasy.”

Genji did not reply. His head swayed back and forth as he watched the figurine turn to the simple melody. How strange and wonderful it would be to be able to dance like that, painted and modelled into a perfect position forever. He had never danced, but music like this often inspired him to think about the possibility, and as Zenyatta let him sit in awe, he wondered what it would be like to try. 

 

Genji had been winding up the music box for ten minutes. The lights of his room were off, with the only colour coming from Zenyatta’s dim blue array. He had chosen to shut off his systems as Genji slept tonight, not wanting to leave him tossing and turning alone as sleet poured down outside. 

He was already shut down and sleeping quietly as Genji wound the golden stick, the shawl he’d started today in his lap. In the darkness, it looked so pathetic compared to the music box. Zenyatta always gave Genji so much more than he thought he deserved, and this was just more physical proof of his dedication and admiration to his former student. 

But it also reminded Genji of the guilt he had for never being able to repay him. When Genji was younger, he had only loved winter because of the gifts, elegant presents that came easily with his family’s money. Zenyatta had continued on the tradition of giving him beautiful gifts, though they were less physical items and more mental things that Genji still wasn’t strong enough to return. And although Zenyatta always reassured him that he was satisfying on his own, Genji still felt like he needed to show him something more to prove that he was worth all this time and dedication. 

He took a deep breath as he let go of the dial. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as the song played, the bells echoing off the walls just like wind chimes. One day, Genji swore, he would give Zenyatta something that made him feel just as wonderful as he always made him feel. Of course, finding something that fit that criteria would be difficult, but the music was inspiring Genji’s imagination. Maybe it wouldn’t be as far away from him as he thought. 

Soon enough, he closed his eyes as the melody drowned out the howling wind, and smiled as he drifted off into a dream-filled sleep.

 

Genji woke up with a start. The room was pitch black, the blizzard had stopped, and the music box had gone quiet, leaving his world completely silent. There was no sound of wind blowing against the walls, nor the familiar creak of the wooden boards in the weather. Concerned and confused, he went to grab Zenyatta’s hand, but found nothing, and upon looking down at the place where his master had fallen asleep, found that he was gone. 

Genji sat up in a panic, his heart pounding and his chest about to explode before he heard a small squeak, and froze. The darkness didn’t reveal any clues, and he stared at the wall across from him until the sound came again. One of the corners seemed to be its source, and before Genji could hear it again, it was replaced by the pitter-patter of tiny feet on wood. 

The feet ran across the floor in a hurry, getting closer closer and closer until they reached the foot of Genji’s mattress, and stopped dead in their tracks. The darkness barely shaped the creature’s silhouette at first, but as it turned its head - or rather, heads - Genji’s eyes adjusted, and its figure became clear. 

It was a mouse, wearing a coatee and jodhpurs, and holding seven heads atop its neck. Genji blinked and rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn’t frozen in sleep paralysis, but the mouse was still there when he looked back, standing still as a statue and staring back with fourteen black, beady eyes. 

Before he could move to get a closer look, there were more pitter-patter and squeaks, sounds that grew into whole choirs as more mice joined the mutant one. They scampered out from holes in the walls and breaks in the ceiling, all abnormally large and wearing the same kind of fancy battle clothes as their leader. Before long, a hundred mice had piled up all together, squeaking and wriggling around Genji’s feet as he stayed sitting, frozen to the ground by his own disbelief. 

The sight of mice was worrying, but not very scary. Genji was just about to jump over the mice and spend the rest of the night in the warm main sanctum before a sharp pain struck his temple. He flinched, rubbed his eyes, and opened them back up to see that the mice had tripled in size, and were now staring right into his own eyes at his own human height.

The world transformed in a second. Lightning struck outside, a bell tolled as loud as thunder, and a bellowing battle cry came from the seven-headed king mouse. Without warning, his army drew swords, and advanced on Genji like men jumping into a war’s first battle. 

Before he could properly register what was happening, a thin sword sliced Genji’s blankets, and he jumped up onto his feet. His old training kept him prepared for a fight at any time, and he quickly went over his options in this situation. He ducked away from the mouse’s blade and stretched out for his own sword - only to find nothing, and an empty space where his odachi should’ve been. 

The mouse army took advantage of his surprise to gained on him two at a time. Pulling up a board from the floor to defend with, Genji jumped and ducked like a rabbit running from hawks. There seemed to be no escape; he climbed up to the ceiling only to be followed, and dipped low only to be swung at. The small wooden room room had grown into a full-size battlefield as the mice continued to fight, their king leading them on with the proud sound of bugles. 

Once Genji slowed down, the mouse king drew his own sword and thrusted it towards him. His techniques were nothing Genji had ever fought against before, and he struggled to stand his ground as the walls started to close in. The king’s army encircled him like a cyclone, running faster and faster until they were all a blur, jumping up and down as their tails curled around his already-wobbling legs.

Eventually Genji fell to his knees, dizzy and out of breath. He ducked his head as the king raised his sword, flaying it around as his army stopped to look. Clenching his teeth tight, Genji waited for the blade to lower, but just as the king pointed the tip down, everything was engulfed by a bright white light.

It was like a star had exploded. Genji could hear the screams and terrified scurry of the soldiers on the wooden floor, dropping their weapons and cowering from the otherworldly glow. Specks of light wriggled beneath his shut eyelids, so bright it was blinding and rendering Genji helpless to his new adversary. There was nothing he could find on the ground to fight with, and he braced himself for whatever pain he’d feel within the next few seconds. 

But when the light died and Genji opened his eyes, he found not an enemy, but a doll. Specifically, the doll from his music box. Standing at his height was a man in a red coat and a top hat, standing in tall black boots with a wooden face and horse-tail hair. The details of his eyes and lips had chips in their paint, and the silver sword in his hilt was the same size as any regular person’s would be. The soldiers shuddered as he brandished it, and took a large step forward to face the whole mouse army. 

Without a word, the doll advanced on the king mouse. A soldier brought his weapon back, and soon the two were caught in an expert sword fight that was beyond Genji’s comprehension. He watched their feet move like dancers as they sparred, the mouse army taking on the doll from various sides only to be brushed away like they were nothing but a nuisance. 

As the fight continued, Genji looked for something to help with. The doll was taking on the whole army at once, something much too difficult for him to accomplish alone. Genji knew he would eventually fail, and couldn’t just stand and watch. He had to help - but how?

He searched desperately until he saw his mask, sitting on the ground unnoticed and untouched. With an idea springing to mind, Genji grabbed it and wound his arm back. 

“Hey!” he shouted, and every mouse head turned in his direction, including all seven of the king’s. He flung the visor right at the king’s third head, hitting it right in the nose and causing the whole army to squeal in surprise. As he was distracted, the doll took the opportunity to wave his sword one last time, and stabbed the king mouse straight through his heart.

Without their leader, the fine mouse army was nothing more than a pack of stray rodents. The doll shooed them as they scurried out of Genji’s room one-by-one, taking the body of their king as they disappeared into the dark night outside. 

The room returned to its normal size in wake of the finished battle. Once he could move freely, the doll stepped back, brushing off his coat and putting away his sword as Genji stared, mesmerized by his presence. 

“Th…thank you.” he managed to say, looking the doll up and down. He could see much clearer now that the room was empty, and noticed details on the life-size figure that the music box hadn’t had. Tassels of gold decorated both his hat and jacket, dressing it up just like a red bow did with his ponytail. A string of large walnuts lay around his shoulders like a necklace, and looking closely, Genji could make out symbols inscribed onto the shells. 

“No, thank you.” the doll replied. His voice was slightly muffled, though expressed gratitude where his face could not. Genji got the feeling that his was a voice he knew, but couldn’t place where he had heard it before… “Those creatures were about to defeat me before you stepped in.”

Genji nodded, knowing that the chances of him retrieving his thrown mask were slim. But it was the last thing on his mind as he took a steady breath, wondering how exactly an army of mice had fought a full-scale battle inside his tiny bedroom, as well as how Zenyatta had disappeared into thin air. 

“Forgive me for intruding,” the doll said, taking off his hat and sweeping the ground as he bowed to Genji. “I had come to protect you from tonight’s storm, but hadn’t expected my enemies to follow me. I had to wake you up once I realized they were here.”

“You woke me up?”

“Indeed, to make sure you wouldn’t get hurt. And I’m glad that I did - who knows where I would be right now if I hadn’t?” He chuckled, and Genji swore that he had heard that sound before. “Would you step outside with me? There’s something I want you to see.”

Genji followed the doll out of his room into a night that had completely transformed since he fell asleep. It was like he was walking in one of his wilder dreams. The normally-dark valley below the monastery was lit up by silver moonlight, the planet itself so close he swore he could see every crater. Snow fell out of paper-thin clouds onto a canvas-white ground, so small he could barely feel them landing on his shoulders. Genji almost tripped over the stairs as he stared at everything in front of him, the doll leading him slowly until they got onto solid ground. 

“How did you get here?” Genji stood still as the doll kept walking. “You were inside the music box my master gave to me - how did you come to life?”

“There is a time and place to answer such a question. Unfortunately, now is not that time, nor that place.” 

He stopped when Genji didn’t follow him, too transfixed on the valley to keep walking. He had spent hundreds of nights looking out into the mountains through his window, but there was something much different about the bright moon and falling snowflakes that made the whole world look like a fantasy. 

“It’s beautiful,” he said in awe. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“It certainly is. Perhaps even magical,” The doll retraced his steps, coming to stand next to him. “Where I am from, the night looks even better than this every day.”

His words stole Genji’s attention away from the view. “Where would that be?”

“Another world,” the doll replied. “Far away from cold blizzards and grey snow, and with no mice at all. I would love to take you there with me.”

“You would?” Genji was skeptical of his offer. Another world was something that only existed in his imagination, and couldn’t possibly be somewhere he could go. But the mountain view already looked like a different place, far away from anything he’d seen before - perhaps it wasn’t so unbelievable after all. 

“Of course. I am a prince there - bringing someone like you with me would not be a problem.” The doll - or the prince, instead - held out his gloved hand to Genji. “You would be welcome there, dear Genji.”

The wind brushed the snow into a flurry as the prince kept his hand outstretched, white flakes quickly piling up in his glove. Genji didn’t know whether or not to take it. There was no knowing when or even if he would return, and he knew Zenyatta would worry if he was missing in the morning. He couldn’t leave Zenyatta behind, not when he still didn’t know where he was or how he’d disappeared...

Still, the thought was enticing. To go into a world far beyond what he knew, explore somewhere brand new for just one night… Genji had only dreamed about such a possibility. Zenyatta always said that he should take every opportunity to try something new - he would have to agree that this was an opportunity Genji would never get again. The thought made up Genji’s mind for him - he would go, and he would bring back whatever he could for Zenyatta. A gift from another world would have to be impressive; Genji doubted he could find a perfect gift anywhere else in the universe. 

He brought his hand up to take the prince’s, nervous but excited about the experience ahead. The prince gripped it tight, and while his face had no smile, Genji knew he was grinning somewhere beneath it. “When will we be leaving?”

The prince didn’t answer, and Genji didn’t even have time to breathe before the valley vanished, and a warm breeze replaced the brisk winter wind blowing over his armour. 

 

It was daylight in the prince’s world. Genji’s eyes didn’t have time to adjust to the bright light, and he ended up squinting as they arrived without moving an inch. The sky was clear blue with the moon nowhere in sight, and the temperature had risen far above what Genji had expected it to.

He eventually opened his eyes, and saw a small, snowy village standing beyond a pair of white gates just a few feet in front of him. “Follow me. We aren’t very far away from who I want to see.” the prince said, tugging on Genji’s arm before he had time to register the sights around him, and before he knew it they were past the gates and inside the town. 

The world they’d travelled to was much smaller than Genji had expected it to be. He’d been down to the mountain village more times than he could count, but this place wasn’t at all similar to it. Houses he passed were topped by tall chimneys, and the road he walked on was lined with rough stones instead of firm earth. Some people walking the streets started to follow them, more and more adding to the crowd on as they continued on, all whispering about things Genji couldn’t decipher. 

Soon the prince came to a stop in the centre square, and Genji stopped with him. A large group of citizens were surrounding them in a clump, and Genji was about to ask who they were here to see when the crowd split, and the prince clasped his hands together. 

“Dear Mercy.” 

A woman had stepped out into the centre square, and Genji’s first thought was that she couldn’t be real. She was a fairy of some sort, surrounded by the same glow that the prince had rescued him with, and had bright white wings sprouting out of her back. Just one look was almost enough to blind Genji, and he turned his eyes to the ground as she came closer to them. 

“Ah, our prince has returned!” Mercy exclaimed, clapping her hands. “I must say, I’m glad to see you in one piece, your highness. We were all afraid that you wouldn’t make it back on time.”

“There was no need to worry, Mercy. I only encountered only a small problem on my way home - nothing more than I could survive.” The prince bowed his head to her, and Mercy smiled in return. 

Genji managed to look up, wondering if he was supposed to bow as well, and the grin fell off of her face when she saw him. “And who is this?”

“I am Genji,” He did bow as he introduced himself, hearing whispers come from the surrounding crowd. “I’ve only known your prince for a few minutes, but he assured me I would be welcome here. I hope I’m not intruding.”

“No, not at all,” Mercy assured him. She turned to the prince with a confused expression. “Why have you brought him here?” 

“He is a hero.” Everyone’s whispers turned into murmurs as the prince spoke. Genji didn’t know that he’d gained such a title, and raised an eyebrow at him. “The mouse king and his army found me while I was in his world,” the prince started to explain. “I was losing the fight before Genji stepped in, throwing his visor right at the king’s third head and giving me the perfect chance to end his life.” 

The crowd gasped. “How barbaric!” Mercy exclaimed. “But what an accomplishment! He’s certainly a hero in my mind - would anyone else agree with me?”

All of the surrounding citizens cheered, and Genji was suddenly surrounded by people congratulating him and trying to lift him off his feet. He had no idea that killing a mouse would be such a great thing to do, but it was an action that obviously held a lot of weight with the people in this world. 

“Now that our prince has returned and brought this hero with him, I think we should have a celebration,” Mercy suggested once Genji was back on two feet. “We’ll provide everything, sweets, music, and good company, if you would like to stay for it, Genji.”

“I would be very glad to.” The whole crowd dispersed to set it up as Mercy nodded to them. But before they could get very far, the prince held up his hand. 

“I think you may be forgetting something, your grace.” he said, gesturing to himself with one wooden hand. 

Mercy stared for a moment, then sighed. “Right, yes. You are no longer in need of your disguise. I release you from it.” A glow shone from her fingertips as she raised them up, the beam meeting with the prince’s face like light reflecting through glass. 

The prince’s wooden exterior began to dissolve into sparkles to both the crowd and Genji’s surprise. One by one, his doll-like features melted away, leaving behind only the clothes, sword, and top hat. A familiar figure and metal frame began to carve out of the wood, and once the prince had returned to his normal form, Genji’s heart skipped two beats. 

Zenyatta was standing in the middle of the square, wearing the prince’s clothes and holding his silver sword in his hand. The crowd murmured and clapped as Genji let his mouth hang open. It had been Zenyatta all this time? He knew the prince’s voice was strangely familiar, but he would’ve never guessed it had been his master in disguise talking with him for the whole night

“You are the prince?” Genji asked incredulously, trying and failing to not look completely stupefied. 

“I am, yes,” Zenyatta said with a nod. “I’m sorry I had to deceive you, Genji. I hope you are not angry with me.”

Genji shook his head. There wasn’t a single shred of anger inside him right then. “Why could you not tell me it was you before?”

“An element of surprise is always necessary when giving gifts, my sparrow.” Genji could hear his satisfaction with the role he’d played beneath his voice, and his heart swelled up with joy. Zenyatta did always enjoy playing these sorts of tricks, and while Genji had been surprised at first, the feeling turned into happiness the longer he stared at his master’s familiar, beautiful self. 

Without another thought, he rushed over and threw his arms over Zenyatta. They held each other tight for a few moments, Genji nearly melting into Zenyatta’s steady arms. He was in a whole other world, so far away from everything he’d ever known, and yet it was the presence of his lover that made him incredibly glad he had taken the doll’s hand and chosen to spend this fantasy with the one person that mattered the most. 

When they finally let go, Mercy clapped her hands, and the crowd rushed off in all different directions to set up. Wooden trolleys piled with stones popped into existence, and spinning tables holding clothes were created out of thin air. The square had soon been transformed into a world of colour and candy, with soft music playing in the background as the citizens lead Zenyatta and Genji around, offering them however much they pleased of whatever they had to offer.

The first woman they met, Sombra, had baskets upon baskets of pure Mexican chocolate to give away. Genji nibbled on his first piece with caution after she handed it to him, but abandoned the polite pecks for happy bites when the savoury treat melted in his mouth like ice. Every piece had a different flavour - no two were the same, and some tasted like foods that Genji didn’t know there were any words to describe. 

“You don’t get much of this back home, do you?” Sombra asked him with a nudge, and Genji nodded, still chewing on a sticky piece. 

“I don’t think I could find anything like this back home if I tried.” he said. “What do you think, Zenyatta?” Zenyatta was floating right behind him, holding a few bars of pepper-flavoured chocolate in his hands.

“You know I cannot eat any of these, Genji,” he said. “But I don’t doubt that they are delicious - I’m told Sombra has a way of making everything taste wonderful.”

“You bet!” she chirped. “Are you sure you don’t want any, your highness? I could give you some to go…”

“Thank you, but it won’t be necessary. As long as Genji likes it, I am satisfied.” he said, and Genji flashed him a smile between another few bites. 

Once they had taken all that they wanted and stepped away from the chocolate, another woman came up to them holding a bag of dark coffee beans. 

“Genji! I was hoping I would find you soon - I brought you the best coffee my family’s ever made, straight from Egypt.” Fareeha announced, presenting the bag like a valued treasure. She held it right up to Genji’s nose, and although his sense of smell was barely what it used to be, the scent of roasted coffee was strong enough to make him sigh with satisfaction.

Eagerly, he reached his hand inside, but found that the bag had no bottom. “I’d never limit myself from how many I can fit in here,” Fareeha said with a proud grin. “It’ll last long after you can drink it all - please, take the whole thing!”

Genji politely refused only once before taking her treat, surprised at how little it weighed. She conjured up a coffee pot out of snow, a magic Genji marvelled at as she poured both him and Zenyatta a fresh cup.

“Master, do you want to hold some?” Genji asked Zenyatta, who was still behind him. He knew that he couldn’t drink the rich liquid, of course, but remembered how much he liked to hold a hot cup of tea. It was another one of his winter habits, one Genji certainly appreciated when he held his hand on colder days.

Zenyatta nodded, and took the cup. “Thank you, Genji. I assume you’ll want to drink this later?”

“It’s too hot to try yet,” Genji said. “But it must taste good if it smells like heaven. That, and roasted walnuts.”

Zenyatta chuckled as Genji played with the walnut necklace around his frame. “Wonderful. You certainly deserve something so enjoyable. Thank you very much, Fareeha.”

“Tell me if you two like it! Well, Genji, if you like it…” 

As soon as Genji sat down on a mound of snow to drink the coffee, he was stopped by another treat-maker. A large teapot suddenly hovered in front of his face, held by a woman with mittened hands and a round, bright face. 

“Genji, would you like some tea?” Mei sat down next to him with the teapot, opening the lid right underneath his face. “It’s fresh-brewed, brought all the way from China.”

“Of course.” Genji said, watching as steam rose out from the opening. Tea was a favourite drink of his, something he found himself enjoying more and more as Zenyatta became better and better at brewing it in his spare time. “It smells wonderful….what kind is it?”

“Oh, it can be whatever type you want! Red, green, oolong, Pu-Erh…” A teacup floated towards Mei, and the pot began to pour a glossy liquid into it without any of her help. It settled into the snow as she handed the full cup to Genji. “Go ahead, take a sip! It’ll taste like your favourite kind.”

“Won’t it be too hot to drink?”

“No, don’t worry about that - it’s the perfect temperature.” Mei’s smile was wide, and much too genuine to be fake. Genji raised the cup to his lips and took a sip, gulping in amazement as it went down his throat. It really was the perfect temperature - not scorching hot or freezing cold, and tasted just like yamecha, his favourite type of tea. 

“This is amazing!” He took another sip, having to stop himself from drinking it all in one gulp. “Thank you, Mei.”

“If you want some more, I have some fresh leaves with me. You should take them back home to enjoy.”

“If you don’t have room to hold it, I can take some for you, Genji.” Zenyatta offered, coming to float beside Genji and making Mei jump. 

“Oh! I didn’t even notice you there, your highness. Would you like some tea? I was just giving your guest some.” Mei held out the teapot, steam still rising like smoke from the stem. 

Genji assumed that Zenyatta would turn her down, but he nodded instead, holding out his hand as Mei rummaged around for the leaves. “I would like to see how they brew sometime,” he explained. “And I’m sure you’d like to have some more of it at home, Genji.”

“Thank you, your highness.” Genji said, smirking as Zenyatta sighed at his tease. Mei giggled as Zenyatta helped Genji up out of the snow, the two thanking her for the tea and moving on to see the rest of the celebration.

They spent a while browsing the streets, admiring the otherworldly artifacts everyone had to offer. Zenyatta spent some time with a rainbow of gemstones on display, and bought a large pouch of them, giving a green one to Genji immediately. Genji thanked him, but felt a sting knowing he still needed to pick out Zenyatta’s perfect gift. He couldn’t leave without it, and couldn’t waste time in finding it - the only questions was where to look, and what to look for. 

Luckily, there were more than enough options to choose from. Every shop had trinkets and treasures from all over the world to give away, each collection more magical than the last. But Genji couldn’t find anything that felt right amongst anything, not even in the butterfly-patterned cloths or forever-lasting candles that would usually be a lovely gift for his master. Lovely, yes - but not perfect. That description seemed to be forever just out of reach. 

Genji was running his fingers over a mala necklace when he heard a nearby voice calling for Zenyatta. “Your highness!” 

Another woman bounded over with a large sack slung over her shoulder, stopping once out of breath. “I knew you two hadn’t gone far. I’m sorry for interrupting - I wanted to give you a gift of mine.”

The woman, Zarya, held two candy canes in her hand, both big enough to pass for weapons. Genji had only ever seen icicles of the same size, and stared impressed at them. “As a token for your bravery. It comes from Russia, the home of my people.” she said with a curt nod. 

“It seems like quite the generous gift.” Zenyatta noted, and Zarya smirked.

“It never grows any smaller, your highness, no matter how many times you lick it. I would only give the best to someone who has done so much. You and our prince are friends, aren’t you?” she asked Genji, who couldn’t help but smirk back.

“Much more than friends,” he said, reaching to clutch Zenyatta’s hand. “He has saved me many more times than I have saved him, and gives me all the strength to do it.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it. Strength always comes from two, not one.” Zarya handed them both candy canes as she said it, bowing her head before bounding off again. 

“Do you want to take mine, Genji?” Zenyatta offered his candy cane to Genji, but he refused it. 

“Keep it as an gift, master. So that you never forget today.” 

“I hardly think I will be forgetting today any time soon, dear Genji.” Zenyatta said, squeezing Genji’s hand softly. Their fingers stayed laced together as they continued walking, stopping to look at every single display that either one showed even the slightest of interest in. 

Soon enough, they had walked the whole village up and down. Another woman, Ana, had been chasing around a group of children interested in her long skirt. They’d all given Genji ginger cookies, and Zenyatta had shared his portion with them in return. Reinhardt, a German shepherd, had draped them both in matching wool, loudly praising how well it suited Zenyatta’s metal sockets. And as snow began to fall with the oncoming night, a group of young adults had presented them with a bouquet of fresh-picked flowers, filled with everything from a Korean Goldenbell to an Indian Lotus. 

But while they enjoyed the celebration and each other’s company, guilt still lurked in the back of Genji’s mind. This world and its magic was far beyond anything he could’ve dreamed of experiencing, and he was getting to share it all with Zenyatta, who’d brought him here in the first place. No matter how far back he tried to push the feeling of insufficiency, it still cast a shadow over the day. He had to give his master something perfect - but what? What could he possibly give to someone that never failed to give his whole self to him?

“You are not upset about losing your music box, are you, Genji?” Zenyatta’s voice interrupted Genji’s train of thought. “I’m sorry I had to take it away so soon after giving it to you.”

“It is fine, master. It was a lovely gift while I had it.” Genji said, the tune of the little red music box coming to mind as he thought about it. Admittedly, he would miss the sound of the chiming bells and singing violins, but all those small things were more than worth sacrificing to spend this day with Zenyatta. 

Suddenly, he realized it - the music box. Of course - Zenyatta’s perfect gift had been right in front of him all this time. An idea sprang into Genji’s mind with a dancing leap, and as he let it spin and twirl around in his head, it grew into what he knew was the strangest and best idea he’d ever had. It was unusual, yes - but it was more than he’d ever had the strength to give his master before. Genji knew his time here was coming to an end, and he had one last chance to give Zenyatta the perfect, loving gift before they had to return to their own world. 

Taking his hand, Genji ran to the centre of the village, chasing his idea with a wild spirit. He knew this type of dance was a complicated one, and would be hard to do perfectly for the first time, but he was filled with such a fire that nothing could possibly hold him back from trying. 

Zenyatta asked nothing as they dashed through the streets until Genji saw Mercy. He stopped right in front of her, letting go of Zenyatta’s hand and letting him smooth out his clothes.

“This has been a such a wonderful day,” Mercy said as Genji caught his breath. “I’m so glad to have met you, Genji. Thank you for bringing our prince back to us alive.”

“You may know him as a prince, Mercy, but I have known him as someone different for quite a long time.” Genji said, his heartbeat starting to speed up. 

“I’m sad to see you go, but if you have to leave, then…”

“No. Not yet.” Genji interrupted her, and could feel the words cutting through the air like a knife. His pulse was pounding as he reached out his hand, snowflakes falling into it one by one. They knew what it was that he wanted, and started to cluster together to form the key to Genji’s gift. 

Mercy and Zenyatta looked on as the snowflakes turned velvet red, and soon coalesced into a red pot with a golden clip on the front. Acrylic paintings wove around the sides, but instead of depicting a little girl and a tree, they showed two robots dancing together, hands clutched closely as their story twisted around the whole pot and inside the lid. 

Genji slid open the clip, and handed the music box to Mercy. “If I could request a dance with your prince,” he said, folding his hands behind his back. “I think that would be most enjoyable.”

Mercy stared at it, her confused expression eventually branching into a smile. “Of course. It would be lovely to end the night with a dance. I’ll wind it up for you two, alright?”

As she walked away, Genji turned back to a stunned Zenyatta, and outstretched his hand. “Master, if you would have this dance…” he began, trying not to stumble over his words. “I want it to be my gift to you. For everything you’ve done for me, and everything I couldn’t repay you for. It may not be even a quarter of what you’ve given to me, but it is as much of myself that I can give.”

Zenyatta didn’t hesitate. He took Genji’s hand and pulled it closer to him, forcing him to fall and lean onto his frame. “That is a wonderful idea, Genji, but you should know you have nothing to repay me for.”

“But I want to,” Genji protested. “It will make me feel right. You’ve done so much, and to think that I would never do anything for you - ”

“No - you have already done so much for me, Genji,” Zenyatta stopped him with. “You’ve stayed with me after all this time, through so much of your journey - that already means the world to me. For you to care about me so much that you give this as extra means so much more. I am not upset that you could not give me gifts, Genji. You have already given me your presence, and your love, and I can’t ask you for anything more important and perfect than that.”

Genji’s heart swelled. His words made him feel so full and warm, and had washed all his guilt away clean. A need to throw his arms over Zenyatta and kiss him tugged hard on his heartstrings, but before he had the chance, Mercy wound up the music box, and he knew the dance was about to begin. 

The two moved to opposite ends of the square as a crowd gathered around to watch, all the tightness in Genji’s chest falling away. He had never danced before - he’d only dreamed about getting the chance to, but this day was already a dream come true. There couldn’t be a single way to make it better but having a dance with his lover surrounded by magic and falling snow.

As they faced each other again, Mercy let go of the dial, and a bubbling harp trill began to play. It floated across the open air like a boat on clear waters, and enveloped the whole square in its sound. Zenyatta took off his hat and bowed to Genji, who smiled like the sun as he took the first step forward. 

The faces in the crowd melted away as the two approached each other, violins joining the melody’s harp that turned the song into a three-dimensional picture. Genji reached out his hand again, and Zenyatta took it as always, his gloved fingers interlacing with Genji’s own in a perfect fit. 

“I’ve had been the most wonderful time,” Genji said to him only. “Thank you for sharing this winter night with me, master.”

“I could not imagine it with anyone else, my sparrow.” 

Zenyatta tugged Genji’s hand forward, and his body responded. A single butterfly rose in his chest, but it fluttered away as his feet followed the movement, falling into place with the rest of him. He pushed back on Zenyatta’s hand and felt his frame move, dipping backwards as Genji held out a hand to hold him steady with. 

The music grew into a symphony as Genji and Zenyatta fell into time with it, their dance becoming more complicated with every twist and turn. Genji found himself spinning like the music box’s doll, lifting and stretching his legs with every step. Zenyatta’s hands were there to help him stay balanced, and he held onto his waist as he spun once, twice, three times before stopping, barely dizzy at all. 

They kept dancing as the music kept playing, the instruments aiding their beautiful melody to their movements. It was like the ground had transformed into a frozen lake, and they both glided across it like professionals as Zenyatta began to turn and twirl. His movements were so calculated and smooth that Genji could only watch him in awe, waiting with his arms outstretched to catch him if he fell. 

The music grew louder, and without warning, Zenyatta jumped into the air. His frame landed in Genji’s arms like a falling feather, and he laughed as Genji helped him back onto the ground. The music grew again, and Zenyatta sprung up once more, this time with certainty as Genji caught him and lifted him back onto his feet, dipping him and letting himself be twirled. And as the music grew for the last time into a climax, Zenyatta lifted Genji off of his feet and into the air, so suddenly and gracefully that it felt just like flying. 

Genji never wanted to come down. He wanted to stay suspended there forever, full of relief and joy in knowing that his gift had been accepted so beautifully by Zenyatta. It was a high that could never be replaced, not by any sort of magic or music, and certainly not by anything physical. This moment was perfect, still and full of spirit, and Genji knew he would remember it for the rest of his life. 

Eventually, Zenyatta’s arms lowered, and Genji’s feet touched the ground again. He took a deep breath as he searched for his lover’s hand, finding it and bringing it up to his lips to press a kiss on. They said nothing as the music played on, and swayed quietly instead as Zenyatta interlaced their fingers with each other in a perfect fit. 

But as their hands closed together, the orchestra began to die away, and was replaced by a familiar melody of bells. Genji’s vision blurred as grey clouds enwrapped the scene, tearing Zenyatta away from him suddenly. His head became light, and the whole world tilted as his legs swayed like sticks in the wind. His balance was failing, something was changing, something wasn’t right...

 

Genji sat up with a gasp. He was in his room. The sky was clear with morning light outside. The music box was playing its quiet tune, and Zenyatta was floating wide awake with the shawl in his hands. For a moment, he panicked, not knowing how Zenyatta had gotten here before him, and how they’d left the other world behind. Had their dance finished? Did Mercy enjoy it? Did he get to say goodbye to anyone?

But as his head cleared and images from the past night began to slip away, Genji felt a twinge of despair. It had all been a dream - just a fantasy of another world, and a lost perfect gift that he could never give in real life. All that magic left him as he rubbed his eyes and blinked, removing the thin blankets to stretch his legs and join his master in the daylight. 

“Good morning, Genji.” Zenyatta said as he got up. “I didn’t want to wake you - your rest seemed too good to disturb..”

“I had the strangest dream last night, master,” Genji told him. “I was attacked by mice, and you saved me from their seven-headed king and took me to a new world.”

“Mice? How peculiar,” Zenyatta hummed. “What was this other world like?”

“Oh, it was wonderful. There were fairies, dancers and holiday sweets everywhere you looked. So many people gave us gifts, and a fairy watched us dance together at the end of it.” Genji ended his recount with a sigh, wishing he could’ve danced with Zenyatta in the dream forever.

“That sounds quite beautiful,” Zenyatta said. “Was I a very good dancer?”

“Of course you were. I’ve never seen anyone dance as beautifully as you did.” 

Zenyatta chuckled. “Strange. My dream was awfully similar to yours.” He reached into one of his pockets, and rummaged around for a few seconds before taking out a few items. Genji peered closer and saw a bundle of tea leaves, two bars of chocolate, and a shrunken candy cane. Bewildered, Genji reached into his own compartments and found more tea leaves and chocolate, things he had no explanation for having on him, unless…

“It was real.” Genji whispered in disbelief, and Zenyatta placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Perhaps it was. Or maybe I’ve given you some sweets early,” Zenyatta said, his conveying the smirk his face could not, and Genji had to chuckle back. “I suppose we may never know.” 

He stroked the side of Genji’s arm as he wrapped Genji’s shawl around his shoulders. It was far from finished, but Genji knew he didn’t need to rush on it. Zenyatta would love it for what it was no matter what it looked like - a gift from him, something that showed how much he cared for him to give. 

His time in the other world had taught Genji the truth about his guilt. He didn’t have to repay Zenyatta for anything, because there was nothing to repay him for. Zenyatta gave him all that he did out of love, and as long as Genji loved him back, there was no need to give anything else. And knowing that their love was something that would never run out, there was no need for a perfect gift, because they already had one to share with each other. 

“You were a wonderful prince, master.” Genji said, giving Zenyatta a kiss. 

“And you were a wonderful dance partner, my sparrow.” Zenyatta responded, wrapping his arms around Genji’s side in return.

They sat in their embrace as fresh snow fell outside. Genji ate the leftover chocolate and candy canes, and Zenyatta played with the fringes on the shawl, both of them resting their heads against each other as they watched the dance of the snowflakes, perfectly in time with each other as they drifted slowly to the ground.


End file.
